I'm Back
by jemovampiress
Summary: Sirius Black is Back! Or is he?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Takes place after The Order of the Phoenix, and is alternate universe. I don't own the characters.

****

I'm Back

**Chapter One**

On a very blustery, miserable day in London, standing on a dark deserted street, between numbers eleven and thirteen, there are two people. One is a relatively young boy about 15 or 16, with brown hair that no matter what is done with it, it just won't lay flat. The man standing next to him is rather ragged looking with mousy brown hair that has hints of grey in it. He seems to be about 37 years old. The looks on both of their faces show defeat and loss. The thought going through both their minds is "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Slowly numbers eleven and thirteen push apart to reveal number 12, which is hidden by a Fidelius charm.

When it is completely showing the older man turns to the younger and simply says, "We better get inside."

Just as they enter the wind kicks up causing the door to slam shut with a loud bang. The curtains covering one of the portraits flies open and the resident of it wakes up and begins yelling. "SCUM! FILTH OF THE EARTH! BLOOD-TRAITORS! BEGONE FROM THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!" With identical movements Harry Potter and Remus Lupin close the curtains successfully hushing the occupant, Walburga Black.

Walking into the kitchen, the older man asks Harry, "Should I put some tea on?" And without waiting for a reply he says, "Too bad I'm making some anyway," causing Harry to smile despite the circumstances. Remus waved his wand making a fire in the fire place, cups to place themselves on the table and a tin full of different flavor teas to appear on the counter next to him. Harry walked over and grabbed his favorite; vanilla mint.

Without looking Remus asked, "Can you grab me a mint?"

"I don't know _can_ I?"

"_Would_ you?"

"I guess."

"Thank you. _Would_ you watch this for me and pour some when it's ready? That way I can go check on Buckbeak. He will be leaving tomorrow evening so you don't have to worry about him

"Alright."

Sitting down at the table Harry watches his father's and godfather's friend leave the room. Starting to stare into space he is startled when Kreacher, the house elf, comes in. As he always does, Kreacher ignores Harry and mutters pretty much what the portrait of his former and beloved mistress said upon their entrance, "Son of blood-traitors, and beasts befouling the Noble House of Black. What would my dear mistress do if she were here? …"

"Kreacher I'm right here and as your new master you may not refer to Remus as a beast just because he is a werewolf. Or call anyone names like that. Got it?"

Bowing and replying before going to his 'room' under the boiler, he said, "Of course, Master."

Seeing the water starting to boil Harry goes to it and takes it off the flame. Turning around he is scared out of his wits when he almost runs into Remus, and drops the kettle in surprise.

Remus quickly casts a hovering charm catching the kettle before it falls to the floor. Laughing at the dirty look the younger man is shooting at him he floats the kettle to the table where the cups are waiting. Together they sit down to discuss the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Takes place after The Order of the Phoenix, and is alternate universe. I don't own the characters.

**I'm Back**

**Chapter Two**

_Recap:_ _Remus quickly casts a hovering charm catching the kettle before it falls to the floor. Laughing at the dirty look the younger man is shooting at him he floats the kettle to the table where the cups are waiting. Together they sit down to discuss the future._

"So Harry, what are you planning to do with the place?"

There was a short pause before Harry replied, "I haven't really thought about it. I still really can't believe he's really gone."

"I know what you mean. I keep hoping he's playing a dirty joke on all of us and after a while Sirius will come back from where ever he is and start gloating about how he had us all going and missing him. And knowing him, he would have found a way to cheat death and yet trick us all in the process."

Harry stared into his cup and recalled, "When I first heard that it was him that had my parents killed, I wanted nothing more than to kill him. He was the reason I didn't have parents, or so I was lead to believe. When I heard that he was my godfather, I hated him even more because they had trusted him so much and he let them down. I was shocked when I learned he was innocent, and kind of relieved. Sirius was my legal guardian, so that meant that I could get out of the Dursley's house. After all he did to protect me I guess I felt I could trust him, which was something I really wasn't able to do before because of the Dursleys."

"In my second year was when James and Sirius found out I was a werewolf. I was so afraid that they would no longer want to be friends with me, so I was surprised when they still hung around with me. Shortly after their discovery, they came up with the hair-brained idea to become Animagi. Because none of them were all that good at potions, they had me make the potion that would let them change for 5 minutes to see what they would be as animals. We made the most fun of Peter because he was just a rat. There wasn't anything exciting about being a rat. But now thinking back, it was right for him to be one. He 'ratted' your parents out to Voldemort."

Remus stood up and put their cups into the sink where they cleaned themselves. Then put them away before asking, "I'm in an awkward position here. I haven't been able to find a job because of my condition so I have run out of money and was evicted from my apartment. So I was wondering, would it be alright if I stayed here while you figured out what to do with the place?"

Without hesitation Harry answered with a definite "Yes."

"Thanks. I'll even make sure that Kreacher doesn't nick any more heirlooms."

A grin was Harry's only reply.

"Do you want to stay here or go back to the Weasley's tonight?"

After a second Harry said, "I'll go back to the Weasley's. Do you know where the FlooPowder is?"

"Uh… I think it is on top of the mantle in the sitting room."

"Thanks. I will take my leave now. Good night." And with that Harry took some FlooPowder, stepped into the fireplace, and said "The Burrow", then vanished.

Remus turned to leave, and almost died of fright at what he saw behind him. **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Takes place after The Order of the Phoenix, and is alternate universe. I don't own the characters.

**I'm Back**

**Chapter Three**

_Recap: Remus turned to leave, and almost died of fright at what he saw behind him._

Now normally there isn't anything scary about a large, black, friendly dog, but when the wizard that died a week ago, could change into a dog that looked exactly like this one, it was a bit frightening.

Finding his voice, Remus whispered, "Sirius?"

The dog wagged his tail and barked.

"Can you change back?"

Sirius whined and looked mournful.

"Are you serious? You can't change back?"

He whined again.

Remus thought quickly, trying to remember a spell that could change an Animagus into a human. The Homorphus1 Charm! He cast it quickly then frowned when it didn't work.

"Could you try changing again?"

Another wine was his answer.

"Hmm…I'll take you to Dumbledore. Perhaps he knows older magic that will work." Gathering his inner wolf's strength, he picked up the great dog, a small handful of FlooPowder, Stepped into the fireplace, and dropped the powder while saying, "Dumbledore's Office at Hogwarts."

--

Dumbledore was enjoying a nice quiet day of paperwork while trying to figure out who would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Perhaps he would let Severus teach then persuade Horace Slughorn to come out of retirement to teach potions once again. His fireplace lit up and he looked up in surprise. He wasn't expecting anyone, especially this late at night. When Remus appeared Dumbledore smiled then noticed the great black dog in his arms.

"Who or what is this?" Dumbledore asked, as Remus set the dog down.

"Sirius."

Dumbledore's jaw dropped in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. He was at Grimmauld Place, and he understands us."

As if to confirm that, Sirius barked.

"I was wondering if you knew any old magic that could possibly make him human again since the Homorpus Charm didn't work."

"I'm sure there is but I don't remember it at the time being. There is a charm that can make his vocal cord human so he can talk. I can also give you the charm to make them dog-like again if you have company or he gets too annoying," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

At this, Sirius growled and did his best to glare. Both Remus and Dumbledore chuckled. Dumbledore cast the Veu Humana2 Charm.

"Hey! I'm a talking grim!" were the first words out of Sirius's mouth, which made the other two laugh again.

"Now, I have more serious questions," Dumbledore stated.

"Cool, more questions about me."

Remus and Dumbledore both groaned at Sirius's serious jokes. This was him for sure.

"Now's not the time Padfoot," Remus put in, using their childhood nicknames.

Sirius rolled his eyes and motioned with his head for Albus to continue.

Dumbledore started with his first and probably most important question, "Will you tell Harry that you've come back?" **TBC**

1Homorphus – taken from terms that together mean to turn into a man

2Veu Humana – Catalan, meaning human voice


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Takes place after The Order of the Phoenix, and is alternate universe. I don't own the characters.

**I'm Back**

**Chapter Four**

_Recap: "Will you tell Harry that you've come back?"_

Remus answered "No" at the same time Sirius said "Yes." They looked at each other, and Sirius said, "I'm letting him know that I'm alive in a way."

"You shouldn't tell him until you can become human again."

"What if he can help?"

"He won't be able to," Dumbledore put in. "Sirius, you went through the Veil. We don't know all the secrets behind it. For all we know, you could have to live like this the rest of your life. If you were to tell Harry, he would feel guilty that you're stuck like this. He already feels like it is his fault you're 'dead'."

"But I've told him so many times that I would die for him, that I love him like my own son, and would do anything to ensure his safety and keep him alive," Sirius interjected.

At this point Remus rejoined the conversation. "Somehow I get the feeling that Harry is supposed to lose everyone. Probably Dumbledore and I included. Let's just wait for a while, Sirius, just to see what happens."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll wait, but after his seventh year he will be told, whether I'm human again or not. Alright?"

"I think that would be the best thing to do for the time being," Dumbledore said. "Can we still use Grimmauld Place for order meetings? Harry said that we could but we should have your permission because you're still alive."

"It's still fine. Will I be stuck there again?"

"No, you can stay with someone elsewhere, because you can't really take care of yourself right now. I can also teach you wand less magic so you can protect yourself and others if you're attacked…Only if you want me to."

"Yes I would like it, but what if I'm a Squib now?"

"Well Minerva is able to do magic as an animagus-"

"I mean because I went through the Veil."

Dumbledore sat contemplating the thought then replied, "I can have Severus make a potion that will reveal if you're still magical."

"That would be nice, even if it was made by Snivellus."

Remus, who recently made up with Severus, scolded, "Sirius grow up! You should get over your differences. I was able to, and now he and I are on a first name basis."

"That's easy for you to say. You get along with everyone. I don't."

"You probably could if you tried."

While Remus and Sirius continued their fight, Dumbledore got up from behind his desk and walked over to his fireplace. When he got there, he crouched before it, took a bit of FlooPowder, then placed just his head into the fireplace and said as he dropped the powder, "Severus's Office."

--

Severus Snape was completely and utterly bored out of his mind. Being the Potions Master for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he has to not only teach, but also supply the necessary healing potions for the Hospital Wing, and any other class that needs a random potion. But he already restocked the Hospital Wing's stores, and he wouldn't know what would be needed for the other classes until one week before the summer holidays ended, and the summer holidays just began. So he sat and was catching up on his _Potions Weekly_ magazines with a glass of Firewhisky. He looked up hopeful for something productive to do, when he heard Dumbledore's voice coming from his fireplace.

"Could you mix up a dose of the Veneficus Ostendo Sum1 potion?"

"Of course. How soon do you require it?"

"Within the hour if possible."

"You will have it in 15 minutes."

"Thank you. Bring it to my office when your finished making it, O.K,?"

"Will do."

And with that Dumbledore's head disappeared. Severus finished his Firewisky with another gulp and made his way to his lab. He was slightly curious who the potion was for. Perhaps it was for a possible new student, or maybe someone had a magical accident that may have made them a Squib. Within a few minutes the potion was concocted, and he left to take it to Dumbledore's office. Severus decided to walk from the dungeons, where his classroom and quarters were located, to the headmaster's office instead of Flooing there. It was exactly 15 minutes from the time Dumbledore's head left Severus's fireplace when he opened the door to his office. When he saw Remus in one of the chairs he worried for his new, for lack of a better word, friend. Then he saw the black dog.

"I thought you died," Severus snarled.

"I thought I did too," replied the dog. "But I didn't and I'm stuck like this now. Why do you care?"

"I guess I celebrated too early," he stated not even bothering to answer Sirius's question then turned to Dumbledore. "This is for him then?"

"Yes."

"Should I get him a dog dish?" Severus quipped.

Remus and the Headmaster chuckled when Sirius growled. "You do, you die," he snarled.

Ignoring Sirius, Severus transformed one of Dumbledore's many trinkets into a dog dish inscribed with "Fido"2, poured the potion into it, and set it in front of the great black dog. Severus turned to Dumbledore and informed him, "If he is a Squib, he will shine green for a minute and blue if he is still magical."

The dog seeing that he couldn't do anything about the dish, decided to get it over with, and drank the potion. As soon as it was done he began to glow. **TBC**

1 Latin for magic revealed

2 Reference to Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Meyer. If you haven't read the Twilight series, you're missing out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Back  
Chapter Five**

_Recap: The dog seeing that he couldn't do anything about the dish, decided to get it over with, and drank the potion. As soon as it was gone he began to glow._

He was blue. Bright, obnoxious blue, but he didn't care. He was still magical.

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed while jumping around.

"Great," sneered Severus.

Dumbledore intervened before they could start fighting. "Do you want to start training right away, or wait a few days?"

"I want to start right away!"

--

A few hours and exploded trinkets later, Sirius was exhausted. He had learned lots in the short time with Dumbledore. Sirius may not have been able to do everything yet, but he at least understood the basics. Remus and Sirius bid good-bye to Dumbledore, and Remus once again carried Sirius.

When Sirius was set down in Grimmauld place, he collapsed saying, "I'll sleep here tonight."

"What if someone comes in through the Floo? You're not supposed to be alive," Remus pointed out.

"Well then carry me elsewhere!" he snapped.

Grudgingly, Remus picked up Sirius once again and started the trip up the stairs. When Remus arrived at Sirius's old room, he pushed the door open, and deposited Sirius onto the bed then turned to leave.

"You're not going to stay?" the dog asked.

"No."

"Not even for old time's sake?" Sirius asked again.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You snore," Remus replied shortly as he walked out.

--

After half an hour of trying to get comfortable, Sirius gathered his strength and walked down the hall to Remus's room. He pushed the door open with his muzzle and walked in.

Remus was sitting on the bed reading and looked up when the door opened. When he saw who it was he went back to reading.

The bed dipped as the great dog jumped up, though in his weakened state. He only managed to get half way up. Remus saw Sirius and chuckled at his predicament before pulling him up the rest of the way.

With a grateful look on his face, Sirius thanked him. "Just for tonight, please? It helps to remind I'm alive when I wake up."

Even if Sirius was human, Remus wouldn't have been able to say no to the begging puppy face. "Fine. But if you snore too loud, you're out."

"Thanks Remus! You're the best!"

Remus just rolled his eyes. He put his book away and turned off the lights. The last thing he felt was Sirius putting his head on Remus's chest, and they both fell asleep. **TBC**

A/N: I had to push myself to write to write this, so if it disappoints you, I'm sorry. If this seems slashy, it isn't. A man loving a dog in that way seems wrong to me. Maybe another story, at a later time.


End file.
